DESTiNY
by limited2gal
Summary: The MySims world is in trouble, and they need to collect potential warriors to help! But these are no ordinary "warriors" - They come from various different worlds and times! Who are they and what happens? Rated T, just in case
1. 001: When Trouble Comes Crashing Down

DESTiNY  _**BY**__:_ _limited2gal_

The First Chaptere .

It's a lovely Summer day, when two figures are walking through the forest. But this is no ordinary forest; colorful essences grow on trees, box-shaped animals hop around, and people fish for rubber-ducks. Also, in this world, every person is a chibi (japanese for miniature. Chibi is a common word within anime fans.) and the townspeople of this world believe in the legend of the "Essence Builder", a person whose magical abilities allow them to build with essences. Otherwise known as the stuff that grows on trees.

The two figures walked on, boy and girl. It was obvious that the girl was trying to get closer. As they walked along, they had some small-talk, then started chatting.

"So... Nice weather today," said the girl.

"Mm-Hmm." the boy nodded.

The girl had an exaggerated surprised face. "Wh-What?! I was just making small talk! And he shrugs me off? GRRRRR," she thought.

"So what do you think about the 'Essence-Builder' legend, Lyndsay?" said the boy.

"Uh? O-Oh! That Essence Builder story... thing? Haha, is that really true?" said Lyndsay.

"It's not a story," said the boy, "It's real. I've been thinking a lot about it lately." The two stopped walking. The boy talked without looking at Lyndsay. The time of the great Essence-Builder..." he paused, "...Is approaching."

_**MEANWHILE, CRYSTAL TOKYO:**_

"ChibiUsa, a great power is forming in another world." said a mature, graceful voice.

"What? Is it Juuban again? Is Usagi involved?" said ChibiUsa.

"No, ChibiUsa. It is a world nobody of the Royal Moon bloodline has ever visited. You are the first of all the Moon Princesses and Moon Queens."

ChibiUsa felt honored. "Y-Yes, mama. Neo Queen Serenity."

"There is no need to be formal, at a time like this," said Serenity, "You must hurry and transform and use your Space-Time Key to visit this foreign world!"

"Yes, Mama! MOON PRISM POWER, _MAKE __UP_!" ChibiUsa transformed into a beautiful pink sailor, Sailor Chibi Moon! "Space-Time Key..."

_**BACK AT THE FOREST:**_

The couple stood in the forest, dramatically. "I want to tell you something, Buddy."

"Is it about the Essence builder?"

"I guess... I mean no! No, it's about me. I-I really like yo..."

Suddenly, there was a twinkle in the sky. The winkle turned into a pinkish blob and soon became a short pink-haired girl... who fell and landed right into Lyndsay's face, knocking her to the ground (much like ChibiUsa's debut episode in SailorMoon R! Only she doesn't kiss this time~). The girl slowly crawled off Lyndsay's head, the two girls groaning in pain. Once the girl got off Lyndsay's face and onto the ground, the two sat up and rubbed their heads.

"O-Owwww~ What... bad landing..." said the girl.

"Uuggg~ H-_Hey_! What was _that_ for? You could've broken my _neck_!" shouted Lynsdsay.

"Well, _sorry_! _I_ can't control where I land! _Like I'd really want to land on someone's face again_..." said the girl grumpily.

"H-Hey, let's have less fighting? You're both okay, right?" said Buddy.

"I... guess." replied the girl, "Just a bruise."

"Y-Yeah," said Lyndsay, "I j-just have a cut on my nose..."

"Ouch! Did I really hurt you that bad?!" said the girl. "S-Sorry..." the girl looked really embarrassed and guilty. Lyndsay had a warm, forgiving expression on her face when she saw the girl's reaction.

"We'd better get some ice for the girl and a Band-Aid for Lyndsay. I think Candy might have some at her Club." said Buddy. "We'd better hurry before someone gets an infection."

"Okay," said the two girls and they stood up. Buddy's eyes seemed to light up when he saw the girl. "Are you the great Essence-Builder?!" he said. Lyndsay was shocked at this statement. Was the legend true? Was this girl the one?

"Me? An Essence-Builder?! I am Sailor Chibi Moon! Daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity, ruler of Crystal Tokyo! And heiress of Queen Serenity, the last ruler of the Silver Millenium!" The couple stared in amazement and confusion at the mysterious girl.

"Is there a name we can call you?" asked Lyndsay.

"Yes," began the girl as she de-transformed. "My Name... Is ChibiUsa."

First Chaptere End .


	2. 002: An Old Friend, A New Friend

DESTiNY  _**BY**__:_ _limited2gal_

The Second Chaptere .

Buddy, Lyndsay, and ChibiUsa began to make their way towards Candy's place. They walked through the forest and made conversation.

"Is Candy one of those _scary_ DJs? Like who drinks _alcohol_ and stuff?" ChibiUsa said, looking a bit worried.

"Candy? No way! The only _beer_ Candy drinks is _root-beer_!" Lyndsay explained. "Now come on! You don't want germs in your wounds!"

"_You're_ the one with the _wounds_!"

The trio raced on the dirt-and-sand path, shouting _I'll get there before you_, or _Not if I get there first_, and so on. Eventually ChibiUsa asked another question.

"Is DJ Candy nice?" she pondered.

"One of the nicest girls I know!" said Buddy. As he said that, ChibiUsa saw a quick look of jealousy on Lyndsay's face. ChibiUsa slid silently next to Lyndsay.

"You like him, don'cha...?" she whispered. Lyndsay's face flushed red.

"Wh-What? I-I don't like him... I mean... Okay, I like him, but not..."

"Relax," replied ChibiUsa softly, "I have my crushes, too. I may look like a grade-schooler, but people of the Moon live for a really long time!" she continued. _And I would probably be married by now, too_, she mumbled under her breath. Funny thing that Lyndsay heard it. But before she could respond to ChibiUsa's depressed mumbling, the trio was stunned by a beautiful clearing in the woods, as the dirt-and-sand path turned into one of gray-blue cobblestone, and the way the sun broke through the trees was picturesque. Then Lyndsay randomly pulled out a camera from her backpack, and snapped a few pictures.

"It's beautiful." she stated. Couldn't disagree with that. It's loveliness seemed more like a fact than an opinion. Through the clearing they could see a purple, polygon-like building with spotlights and disco-balls on the walls. Quite the party place.

"That's the one! Let's go!" Buddy shouted.

"Hey, wait up!" ChibiUsa cried. Lyndsay stood by herself, staring at the two as they shouted things like _race you to the club_, and _but you know I'm gonna get there before you_. Less than five seconds later, Lyndsay snapped out of her thoughts and started running towards them. DJ Candy's club was getting closer as they ran... Eventually they were standing in front of a picket sign that said "Welcome!", and a bigger sign on the building that said "Club Candy". Then they all knocked on the door...

Second Chaptere End .


	3. 003: Kanto, Tokyo Japan

DESTiNY  _**BY**__:_ _limited2gal_

The Third Chaptere .

The trio knocked on the door of Club Candy, and waited patiently for Candy. Within ten seconds, a blonde, slender figure opened the door. She wore a tight, red sleeveless-shirt and long, baggy cargo-pants. Her neon-green eyes looked in the direction of Lyndsay and Buddy as she said to them, "Lyn! Bud! How ya doin'!? It's been a while!"

"Hey, Candy!" said Lyndsay, "I'm doing fine!"

"It's been a _while_?" said Buddy, "I never knew three days was such a long time!"

"Oh, you guys!" cried Candy, "You've always been my favorite party peeps!" Candy's face looked happy, but her eyes looked a little sad.

"Candy? What is this, all of a sudden? Is something wrong?" asked Lyndsay.

"Yeah, well... Oh? Who's this little cutie?" said Candy, looking at the "new girl".

"Oh, her? This is ChibiUsa! She suddenly appeared in our world, claiming she's from the future Japan or something..." replied Lyndsay.

"_Crystal Tokyo_." corrected ChibiUsa.

"Whatever." mumbled Lyndsay.

"ChibiUsa, you say? From another world?" pondered Candy, "Heh, I was gonna say, I thought she was your kid or something..."

Lyndsay sneaked over to Candy's side. "Please, shut up now~" she said fake-cheerfully in her ear. Candy didn't take this very personally.

"Uhh, guys?" said Buddy. Everyone turned. "We were gonna get the First-Aid kit..."

_**MEANWHILE, KANTO REGION IN TOKYO, JAPAN::**_

_*** Not like in Pokemon! Kanto is a real region In Tokyo, Japan & contains many prefectures(prefectures are sorta like neighborhoods but in the cities) ***_

__"...Ryuk, what are you _talking_ about?" said an older teen boy.

"I already told you; _Apples_!" said Ryuk, a shinigami. His face looked messed-up; compared to a human's face, that is. He also had weird, feathery wings and shoulders.

"What? _I_ was talking about the _Death Note_...!"

"Light, there are some times where ya just need to _relaaaaaaaaxxxx_..."

"RYUK! What's gotten into you?!" shouted an irritated Light.

"It's Saturday, man." casually replied Ryuk. Light facepalm'd.

"Anyway, I've got something _more_ important to tell you..." Ryuk began again.

"What? You like pears better than apples?!" said a sarcastic Light.

"No way, man. I was gonna tell you that... Well, there's this _other_ human world, a lot like this one. Supposedly, that world uses things called 'Essences'. I dunno what they are, exactly. But it's a cool world. It's called 'The MySims Universe' or something jazzy like that. _Anyway_, man, they're gonna be in a _poop-load_ of trouble real soon. So I said I would send you over, _to_ _help_."

"WHAAAAT?" shrieked Light, "I NEVER DID, AND NEVER WILL, AGREE TO SUCH A THING IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!"

"B-But they have apple essences! _APPLES,_ Light! I'm gonna go with you, too!"

Light sighed. "Fine. I'll go. But how do I get there...?"

"_OH! _Well, this_ portal _I made has been sitting here for a while..."

"OMG WHAT?! How long has that been there?!" shrieked Light.

"_Uuhhhhh_... Like the whole time we were talking, man." said Ryuk.

"HOW LONG WERE WE TALKING?!"

"Enough questions, Light! Just get in the portal!" laughed Ryuk. "Humans sure ask a lot of questions, _huh_!"

Light looked at the portal. He inched his way to it, step by step.

"I can't believe I'm gonna actually do this..." he groaned. He finally stood facing the portal, an inch away.

"You can see the other world, if you stick only your head in. Like an open window. Or a door in this case, I assume." said Ryuk. Light followed suit. He peered his head into the portal; he saw a happy, cheerful planet.

"Well, good luck." chucled Ryuk.

"What do you mean...?" questioned a suspicious Light.

"The Death Note won't act to its full-power in this world. It will only injure a person. So it's more like a 'Boo-Boo Note' now."

"WHAT?!" shouted Light. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME-"

"And I lied. I'm _not_ going with you, Light. The other travelers only have one person going, so it's only fair." said Ryuk bluntly.

"RYUK?! Why didn't you tell me any of this earlier?! What other travelers?! YOU MEANIE-HEAD! I give up-"

"Oh, _whooops_!" said a sarcastic Ryuk, as he pushed Light into the portal.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! I HATE YOU, RYUK!" screamed Light.

"_Bring back some apple essences for meeeee_!" Ryuk shouted cheerfully, as the portal closed.

"Things will be boring with Light not around. _Oh, I know_! Now that Light is gone, I can _tease_ him behind his _back_!" snickered Ryuk. "Uhhhh... HE HAS BEIBER HAIR! BWAHAHAHA-HAHAHAHAHA! _Oh_, I'm so funny! _Ha_!"

_**BACK AT CANDY'S PLACE:**_

__"Are you gals okay?" asked a concerned Candy.

"Yes. Thank you," said ChibiUsa, "Lyndsay, I'm really sorry I landed like that..."

"It's okay, ChibiUsa." Lyndsay replied.

"Wait, landed?" pondered a confused Candy.

"Yeah. I fell through the sky. My Time-Space Key works like that. I dunno why."

"Oh. And how are you doing, Lyndsay?" asked Candy.

"Much better, thank you." answered Lyndsay.

"So what's for lunch?" Buddy asked, changing the topic.

"Lunch?! Are you kidding me?" said an irritated Lyndsay. "You're always thinking about food!"

"Usagi was always like that..."

"Usagi?" questioned Candy, "Who is this 'Usagi'?"

Third Chaptere End .


	4. 004: Enter with a Splash

DESTiNY  _**BY**__:_ _limited2gal_

The Fourth Chaptere .

"Usagi? Who is this 'Usagi'?" asked a confused Candy.

"My mama. I mean, before she was my mama. I time traveled to her world..." answered a sad-looking ChibiUsa.

"Oh?"

"….And that's how we met." she finished. She looked a little depressed. "Mama..."

"Do you miss your mommy?" asked Candy.

"Yes..." answered ChibiUsa.

"Well then," continued Candy, "I'll tell you a story of when I was a kid."

"Really?"

"When I was thirteen-years-old, I wanted to be a DJ. One morning I got my cereal box to pour my breakfast, and noticed a colorful ad. There was a contest going on where, if you won, you would meet a famous DJ and potentially become a professional DJ, if he liked your performance. So you could win the contest, but not become a pro at all. Anyway, I looked inside the cereal box, and..."

"And?" said an interested ChibiUsa.

"It said I had won! I couldn't believe it! I must have pinched myself a thousand times! So after some time, I eventually went on my way. While I was away, I really missed my mom. There's not a day where I don't think about Mom, now..."

"Wow. That was a pretty story..." said ChibiUsa, fascinated.

"Thank you! It's all true." responded Candy. After a few seconds, she realized Buddy and Lyndsay were still arguing about food. Candy and ChibiUsa sighed.

"This is another thing Usagi was like."

"What is that?" asked Candy.

"Getting picked on by Rei for being a ditz, then defending herself with excuses like 'But I'm a growing girl, Rei! I have to eat!' Oh, and she'd always eat in the school hallways."

"Yep, that sure sounds like Buddy..." said Candy.

"And she's always tripping on her own feet, and falls flat on her face!" laughed ChibiUsa, "She can be so clumsy!"

"Dude, after you know Buddy for a while, it'll be like Usagi is with you again." said Candy.

"DOES HE TRANSFORM INTO SAILOR MOON?!" shrieked an excited-looking ChibiUsa.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh, no." said Candy, apathetically.

"Ha! I know that! I was only kidding. After all, only Usagi can transform into Sailor Moon; it's her destiny. And because I'm her daughter, I can trans-" ChibiUsa was interrupted, when Buddy and Lyndsay were arguing still. Buddy tripped on a box of glow-sticks, and fell on his face.

"OMG NO!" cried Candy.

"This isn't even a useful argument. Why are you still fighting?" said an annoyed ChibiUsa.

Buddy spoke up. His voice was muffled because his face was still on the floor. "I'm hungry," he said.

"How are you used to this kind of thing?" asked Lyndsay, still a bit annoyed by Buddy.

"I just get used to it. Usagi did stuff like this a lot." answered ChibiUsa.

"Who's this Usagi?" asked Lyndsay. ChibiUsa, realizing their argument must have blocked out her voice before, retold everything she had told Candy earlier.

"Wow," said Lyndsay, "That's amazing! I mean, the time traveling part."

"Sure is!" said Buddy's muffled voice. His face was still on the floor. The room was silent for a while.

"Well, I'll be making lunch now!" called Candy, entering the kitchen.

"YAAAAYYY!" said Buddy, voice still muffled.

"Can you get your _face _off the _floor_, _now_?!" shouted a very annoyed Lyndsay.

"Okay!" said Buddy, as he sat in a chair.

"I wonder whats for lunch," ChibiUsa thought to herself, "Maybe the food here is like English food. Or maybe it's still like the food at home! Although, I don't really mind what kind of food it is. Oh, I secretly hope there's dessert, afterwords! Heehee!"

"Lunch is ready," cried Candy, "We have sandwiches, sushi, pizza, tea, and cake!"

"CAKE! OMG CAKE!" screamed Buddy and ChibiUsa. "SO GOOD AND YUMMY AND SWEET!" They had the exact same expression. Lyndsay facepalm'd. The two scurried to the table, Lyndsay casually following behind.

"Oh! We should take this outside and have a picnic!" said ChibiUsa, cheerfully.

"Yeah!" agreed Buddy.

"That's a wonderful idea," said Lyndsay, "Candy, do you mind if I help?"

"Sure! Just let me get some picnic baskets, and a few blankets." replied Candy.

"The group exited the club, found a pretty pond, and set up their picnic next to the water.

"This sure is pretty... Thanks for the idea, ChibiUsa!" said Lyndsay.

"Thanks!" said a happy ChibiUsa. The group then heard faint screaming in the distance.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" asked Buddy.

"Yeah...!" said Candy, "But maybe it's just Travis being weird again. He screams whenever the internet crashes on his iPhone."

"Ah. I see." said Buddy, "But are you sure about that, pal?" The screaming became less faint, and the voice didn't seem familiar.

"Uhh, I think it's getting closer?" said a nervous Lyndsay.

"Maybe someones falling through the sky, like what happened with me." said ChibiUsa, "Mama did say that this world would be in trouble. I wonder what kind of trouble?"

"Well, ChibiUsa, I think I know-" Candy was interrupted.

"Say, who's your mom? You know, in your time era? After the Usagi thing..." asked Buddy.

"Well, in a past life, Usagi was Princess Serenity, daughter of Queen Serenity. Queen Serenity was ruler of the Silver Millenium, the royal Moon Kingdom. There was a war between Earth and the Moon, and... To make a long story short, Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion, and the Sailor Soldiers were all killed, so the Queen used the Legendary Silver Crystal to reincarnate them a thousand years later."

"But, I don't get it... How does that answer Buddy's question?" asked Lyndsay.

"Because, Usagi is that very reincarnation. And because of that, she is destined to become Neo-Queen Serenity, a grown-up version of Princess Serenity. And Usagi being my future mama, as I told you before, means Neo-Queen Serenity is my true mother, time-wise.

"Wow, that's really confusing!" Buddy exclaimed, "But I think I get it."

"Wait, who's the Endymion guy you mentioned?" asked Candy.

"Oh? Well his story is kind of like Princess Serenity's. He's a prince of the Earth, and he falls in love with Princess Serenity, despite the war between Earth and Moon. He dies, then becomes reincarnated, later living in Tokyo as Mamoru. Then, later becomes King Endymion with Neo-Queen Serenity... To make another long story a shorter one, he's my dad."

"You have a lot of long stories!" said Buddy.

"Yes, I guess I'll have to tell them bit-by-bit, and tell a small part each day." said ChibiUsa.

"Wait, if your mama was a princess, does that mean you're a princess, too?" asked Buddy.

"Well, yeah..." said ChibiUsa, "Although I don't always dress the part..."

"Who needs to dress the part?" exclaimed Buddy, "Your still a princess, no matter how-" He was interrupted when the owner of the screaming voice, which they forgot about, had splashed into the lake at what seemed like a million miles per hour, splashing water all over the four friends. Luckily, they hadn't unpacked the food yet, so it was still dry. The four friends went up to examine the fallen person. It was a teenage boy. He had reddish-brownish hair, a white dress shirt with a red necktie, black pants, and brown leather shoes.

"Ohhhh... Ooowwww... My head!" groaned the mysterious new person.

"Uhh, excuse me," said Candy, "You didn't happen to just – fall from the sky – did you...?!"

"Uhmm, yeah, I guess I just did. I mean, my head hurts like heck, so I've got proof," said the boy. "And it seems I splashed water all over... you... guys... Sorry."

"I-It's... okay..." said Lyndsay, holding back agitation.

"Say, when you fell through the sky," pondered ChibiUsa, "You didn't happen to go through some kind of portal, did you?"

"Y-Yes! How did you know?!" answered the boy.

"Because the same thing happened to me; I time-traveled here!" exclaimed ChibiUsa.

"Cool." said the boy.

Then Buddy interjected, after a long silence from him.

"And what may we call you, sir?" he asked.

"Oh, where are my manners... The name's Light. Light Yagami."

"Well, it's very nice ta' mee'cha, Light!" said Buddy.

_Light_, thought ChibiUsa, _A word often used in my world... Like a Light of Hope... Could Light be here for the same purpose as I am?!_ Her thoughts drifted on, then came to a halt. Then expressed her remaining thoughts through words, to the others.

"H-Hey," she stated, "I wonder if Light is here for the same reason _I'm_ here. And if he is, we have to find out _why_ we're here."

"You're right, ChibiUsa! We have to do that before anything else! I mean, anything else involving your and Light's appearance; we can still eat and have fun, until any signs of danger show up..." said Lyndsay.

"Yeah; Whenever a new hero shows up, a new evil is bound to show up, too." asserted Buddy. Everyone was amazed at Buddy's comment.

"Buddy's got a point," uttered Light, "We can't let our guard down. We gotta keep our eyes wide open in-case any enemies or threats show up. Unfortunately, my 'Weapon-of-Choice' lost a majority of its power when I traveled here... Not because I crash-landed, but because the setting here is so different than that of Tokyo's..."

"Wait, you're from Tokyo? Tokyo, Japan?" gasped ChibiUsa, "I'm from there to! Well, the _future_ Tokyo, anyway..."

"Future Tokyo? That's a new one. What's it like, compared to today's Tokyo? Or have you ever even seen modern Tokyo?"

"Well, I've seen 1990's Tokyo, and it's quite different in the future. And judging by your style, you can't be from the 1990's, either..."

"No, I'm from the 2000's."

"Oh. So only about a 10 years' difference. Well, my future is the 30th Century; a hundred years' difference! So it still must be very different than yours. Nearly everything is made of crystal, and technology is really advanced; people can make holograms of themselves! Such as my Papa, when Mama was in danger..." explained ChibiUsa. And she then told Light the story of her Mama, the same one she told Buddy, Candy, and Lyndsay. And then proceeded to tell everyone about the adventures of Sailor Moon and the Sailor Soldiers.

"Interesting," said Light, "I wonder what kinds of enemies we'll be facing, with such a character as you. So you're power is magic... And mine is the Death Note, or so it was – before it lost its strength."

"Death Note?! That sounds awfully sketchy..." pondered Lyndsay.

"AND SCARY!" yelled Buddy.

"Yes, I can tell you its functions later." explained Light, "But because it is now weakened, it's more of a 'Boo-Boo Note', as Ryuk said. I can tell you later who he is, too."

"But it's not gonna put a paper-cut through anyone, if we don't find any danger! And there could be more fighters out there in other worlds..." added ChibiUsa.

"Well, Candy's been quiet for a while now. I wonder if something is troubling her..." Lyndsay started.

"She looked sad for a second when we met-up with her, pal." said Buddy.

Candy went pale.

"Candy," said ChibiUsa slowly, looking into her eyes, "Do you think you have the next step to solving this mystery?"

Fourth Chaptere End .


End file.
